Stories: Special Agent Anderson
Plot TBA Characters ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. * Athena * Xaphan ♠ ♠ * Ibis ♦ * Susie (Bartender) ♦ ♠ * Guy 1 ♦ ♠ * Guy 2 ♦ ♠ Story Lakewood, California. 3:AM. A man pushes his way out of a pub. As he does so, two other guys are in hot pursuit. Clearly the man has messed with the wrong crowd. As he stumbles drunkenly, attempting to get away from his also drunken chasers, he accidently bumps into a man with spiky black hair wearing a black coat. Ignoring him, her turns down a dark alley way. As he continues to run, he stumbles into a brick wall. Dead end. *'Random Guy:' Oh sh#t. The two guys corner him. As they move around him, one grabs him by his collar, and throws him to the ground. *'Guy 1:' That's what you get, you moron! *'Guy 2' Oh boo hoo, what are you gonna do? They all drunkenly laugh, failing to notice the man from earlier stand at the edge of the alley. *'???:' Gentlemen? The guys turn around, and see only his outline in the glow of a nearby streetlight. As he steps forward, he appears to be wearing some kind of lab coat. *'Guy 2:' The hell do you want? *'Guy 1:' You wanna mess with us or what? The man does not respond. *'Guy 1:' Hey! You alive or what? *'???:' *Smiles* No, I'm not here to mess with you. He waves his hand. The two men are thrown off their feet and into the wall. The guy being assaulted now tries to stand up, but ??? puts his foot on his back, pinning him. ??? smiles. *'???:' I'm here for something else. The flash of lightning occurs. In the brief period of the flash, the shadowy figure of huge wings can be seen "sprouting" from his back accompanied by red eyes. Elsewhere in Los Angeles, a car drives across the motorway. Inside are Ibis and his passenger and friend, Anderson. Anderson sits at the back of the car in a half-sleepy sort of way, while Ibis drives. *'Ibis:' Are you asleep? *'Anderson:' What? no, not yet. *'Ibis:' Well, we're about a few minutes from Lakewood, so I've been meaning to ask you something. Is there some sort of... issue over there? *'Anderson:' Oh. Well, a few weeks ago, people started disappearing from Lakewood. The most recent was yesterday night, apparently. I'm being sent to investigate the disappearances, but me... I can't drive. *'Ibis:' Yes, indeed you can not. *'Anderson:' Hey! I didn't fail that bad! I only hit one person! *'Ibis:' Seven times both forward and in reverse! You're lucky Viviane hasn't lost her magic healing otherwise you'd be in federal jail. *'Anderson:' Pfft, you think something like jail that would stop me? There's a reason I chose to be a lawyer as well as a detective. Ibis dismisses her claim and continues to drive. Lakewood, California. 12:31 AM. The car drives down a few streets until they pull up outside a bar called "The Flying Dragon". Ibis looks out of the car window at the blazing neon-red sign. *'Ibis:' Are you sure this is the place? *'Anderson:' Uh-huh. Anderson waves goodbye as Ibis' car pulls off and down the street. She then proceeds wait for a bit, before she sees a young man with brown hair and a checkered suit approach her. *'???:' Are you... Aurelia Anderson? *'Anderson:' Uh, yeah. *'???:' Hi, I'm Jamin Drew, I'm supposed to be y-your accompanying detective, apparently. *'Anderson:' What? *'Jamin:' Y-yeah, boss' orders. *'Anderson:' Below breath Didn't he get the memo I prefer to work by myself. *'Jamin:' I-if you want, I can go and leave you be. *'Anderson:' "Its boss' orders, so.." No, its... fine. You've been briefed on the situation, right? *'Jamin:' Y-yeah. *'Anderson:' Look, so we're gonna go and talk to the bartender, and if its the same one that was here last night, we might be able to get some information on what happened. The two step into the Flying Dragon, which is mostly empty. She pushes her self past most of the people and approaches the bartender. She sits at a stool intently. *'Bartender:' Hi, can I... help you? *'Anderson:' Yeah. I'm Detective Aurelia Anderson, and this is Jamin. I understand there's been a couple of disappearances from here? *'Bartender:' Uh, maybe. I'm Susie, by the way. *'Anderson:' Well, Susie, where you the bartender during 7-9:00pm? *'Bartender:' Eh... maybe. Anderson takes a couple of photos out from her blazer's pocket. She shows them to the bartender. *'Anderson:' Do you recognize them? The bartender studies the images carefully. Her eyes look up at Anderson. *'Bartender:' In fact, yeah. These three were in here yesterday. *'Anderson:' Well, they've disappeared now. *'Bartender:' Really...? *'Anderson:' Yep. Men, am I right? Susie chuckles. *'Anderson:' So, when did you last see them? *'Susie:' It was yesterday, of course. The one here Points to the picture of the 2nd man was just getting another drink. I got it for him, and he drank. He, Points to the picture of the 1st man was sitting next to him. Someone must've bumped into him, cause he spilled a bit of his drink on him. Both are drunk, by the way. *'Anderson:' Yes, drunk decisions do make the best stories. *'Susie:' He, Points at picture of 1st man again got super pissed and took a swipe at him. It... escalates into a big fight. He, Points at the picture of the third man got involved on his side, so he rushed out of the pub, with those two in pursuit. *'Anderson:' Writing notes Damn. What direction did they go? Susie looks up at the door. *'Susie:' I don't actually remember. *'Anderson:' Right. Well, Susie, I appreciate the information you've given me. *'Susie:' Its no problem. They shake hands. Anderson then heads out of the door. With the notes she has, she begins to do some thinking. *'Jamin:' So...? *'Anderson:' So they went out, and could've either gone left or right. I'll head left then. You go right, see if there's a path they could've taken. Jamin nods, and begins to head right, with Anderson subsequently heading left. As she walks, she notices a small alleyway. *'Anderson:' Huh. She heads into the alleyway. She looks around, but can't seem to pick up anything at all. She does however, notice something. A broken beer bottle. She picks up the most intact part of the bottle and studies it. Anderson wonders if this was a beer bottle was from the Flying Dragon. Jamin walks past a jewelry store. He's nervous as a pig right now, if that's even a used phrase. He feels expected to live up to Anderson's expectations, if she had any, but he still feels pressure on him. He notices something on the floor ahead of him, and goes to pick it up. Bingo. Its a driver's license, for a William Quillan. He excitedly picks it up. He studies it for a while before trotting back to Anderson. He sees her with the broken beer bottle. *'Jamin:' Hi, look what I found. *'Anderson:' What is that? Anderson picks up the driver's license, before taking out the pictures of the three missing men and compares the two pictures. It matches one of the three men. *'Anderson:' Not bad. She pats him on the shoulder You might be on to something. Its 12:00 at night, so we should probably get some sleep. She begins to walk right. Jamin catches up to her. *'Anderson:' Have you booked for the hotel too? *'Jamin:' Uhh... yeah. *'Anderson:' Which room? *'Jamin:' Uhhh... He fumbles around in his pocket for the hotel key 103. *'Anderson:' Heh. She flashes her hotel keys 069. Jamin quietly sniggers under his breath. NEXT DAY (WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos Category:Solo stories